We're not only divine
by Moltie
Summary: Annabeth can't keep fighting her feelings for Percy.


Perhaps these feelings were wrong. She thought anyone would agree on that. But she didn't know how to get rid of them; it was like someone had burned them into her, deep inside buried them forever and now… she could do nothing. She could just… sit there, sit there and think about it, think about him. Yes, maybe she was going insane, but she just wanted him under her skin. Oh the gods, wasn't he perfect. She spotted him at the training arena and 7 years of wanting and needing came to life. Over and over again, she just had to face the world with her face in hiding, and the feelings inside her just had to go. Each day. Her eyes were fixated on him as he talked to some of the other campers, she thought she would die. Right there. Oh, why, couldn't he just come over to her side, and talk to her? She just wanted him close.

And maybe Aphrodite had heard her prayers because seconds later he was there. She couldn't help it, she smiled at him and it felt like all her feelings were disposed in that one smile, like she surrendered herself completely to him. He smiled back. Oh god, she didn't know what to do.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?"

That smile again. She could just kill him for making her feel like this.

"Oh nothing. It's just… Percy?"

"Yeah?" he looked puzzled.

Oh what the hell. Turning back would be stupid. And then she kissed him. His body froze when her lips first came in contact with his and for seconds she felt that nervous sting in her stomach, what if he didn't like her, what if she was making a fool out of herself? But then he wrapped his arms around her and she could taste his lips as he kissed her back. This was great. This was more than great. She wanted this to last forever. Slowly she parted his lips with her tongue and tasted every corner of his mouth, exploring like it was a whole new country, a whole new place just for her, and when he caught her tongue and started sucking on it she felt like she could die right here, and still her life would be completed. It felt like the kiss went on forever until he slowly left her mouth, still holding his arms tight around her, closing every distance that had ever existed between them.

"Annabeth, I didn't know…"

She put her fingers over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Can we just… not think? I just wanna be in your cabin, now."

"I've been waiting for ages to hear you say that."

And he lifted her up, stealing hungry kisses from her as he carried her down the hill to get to cabin three and Annabeth felt his body pressed tight against hers, and she couldn't believe that the guy who had been in her dreams forever kissed her again and again, and didn't seem to ever want to stop.

Walking to the cabins had never taken this long. When Percy finally opened the door and put her down she suddenly realized where they were heading and what if everything was ruined after this? Percy must have seen the doubt in her eyes, and he pulled her close and kissed her soft again, making here get rid of all the doubt that had ever tried to exist in her body. This was it. And it was perfect. Simply just perfect. She had entered a dreamland. A magical dreamland and Percy was her prince. She just wanted_ closer_. Her whole body was aching with need, wanting him inside and wanting him forever and she pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss which made him gasp. Percy were gasping with pleasure because she, Annabeth were kissing him and moving his clothing out of the way.

Then his hand traveled up her shirt, and she felt his hands closing around her breasts, and she felled back on the bed, dragging Percy with her, still kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Then everything seemed to be happening really fast, Annabeth didn't really realize how they could both lose all their clothes in such a short time, but they did. She felt out of her mind. Her wetness, and hotness, was aching and she kissed him once more and then moved to his nipple, sucking on each and one of them, and he moaned into her neck as he licked her collarbones and then sucked on her right earlobe.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered into her ear and she stopped for a moment.

"I've never wanted anything else." She whispered back.

Percy ran his hand over all of her naked body, stopping at her entrance before dipping a finger into her wetness, making her gasp once more as he slowly inserted one finger inside her. Annabeth didn't know what to do and she buried her nails in Percy's shoulder, causing red marks all over them.

"You like that?" Percy grinned and kissed her before she had time to answer. When she broke the kiss her eyes were glimmering like the stars. Without answering, she started stroking Percy's cock, which was hard and when he felt her touch, Annabeth could see his need through his eyes. And without thinking, she locked her legs around his waist.

"I want you Percy. I want you, now."

He grinned at her and then positioned himself at her entrance.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

And she kissed him again as he pushed deep inside her, and Annabeth felt like she was becoming complete, forever. She could feel him, filling her up like they were one, this was true, this was everything, and he was everything. The world made sense again and Annabeth exploded in Percy's arms, and he exploded inside her, and everything, everything seemed to be just about them. Panting and sweaty, Percy laid beside her with his arms still around her.

"Oh god, Percy." She whispered and laid a hand on his chest.

"Nah, I'm just a half-blood." He smiled and kissed her once more before they both fell asleep to the sound of morning arriving.


End file.
